1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to cementitious products. More particularly, the present invention pertains to cementitious products having heat generating components incorporated therewith. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to a cementitious product having heat absorbing materials incorporated therewith or incorporated into a topcoat overlying the cementitious product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains the ability to melt snow and ice from cement and other road materials is an important process in those regions where there are below-freezing temperatures. Typically, the Northeast, Midwest and Northwest portions of the United States as well as parts of Northern Europe, Asia and Australia during their winters, suffer from these conditions. Usually, snow removal invokes the use of plows, as well as salt, to remove snow and melt ice. However, salt, in and of itself, tends to pit and/or otherwise erode the surface be it tarmac, asphalt, cement and the like. Similarly, plows have a tendency to cut or otherwise disrupt the surface due to the cutting of the surface with the blade of the plow.
The present invention, as hereinafter described, provides a material which absorbs heat and is used to facilitate the melting of the precipitate, be it snow or ice, on the surface of the road.